List of watched TV series
To start us off, here is a list of TV series that I've finished, been absorbed in, and/or particularly enjoyed at one point or another: Chronological order At school-age *''Pokémon'' *''Buffy'' *''The X-Files'' *''Friends'' *''Star Trek Voyager'' *''Star Trek Deep Space Nine'' *''Blackadder'' *''The Vicar of Dibley'' *''The Brittas Empire'' Post-school, pre-wiki Live-action drama *''The X-Files'' - COMPLETED *''Heroes'' *''Lost'' - COMPLETED *''Taken'' - COMPLETED *''Sherlock'' - COMPLETED Comedy *''Black Books'' *''Friends'' - HAVE SEEN BEGINNING AND END AND MOST OF THE MIDDLE *''The Office'' - COMPLETED, Top Pick *''Fawlty Towers'' - COMPLETED *''Monty Python'' Non-fiction *''Derren Brown's Tricks of the Mind'' *''QI'' *''Inside Nature's Giants'' - COMPLETED *''Charlie Brooker's Screenwipe'' *''56 Up'' *''The Daily Show'' Anime *''Death Note'' (except the last 1 or 2 episodes) *''Elfen Lied'' *''Tenchi Muyo'' *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' (8 episodes) *''Dennou Coil'' 2012 * Adventure Time, seasons 1-4 2013 *''The Daily Show, as it came out *Adventure Time, first half of season 5 as it came out *[[Hikaru no Go|'Hikaru no Go']], all *[[Hannibal (TV series)|Hannibal]], season 1 *[[The Fall|'The Fall']], season 1 *Serial Experiments Lain, all *Nichijou, all *Joshiraku, all but the last episode (finished in January 2014) *[[The Returned|'The Returned']], season 1 *[[Breaking Bad|'Breaking Bad']], all *Neon Genesis Evangelion, first half 2014 *Sherlock, season 3 *[[Princess Jellyfish|'Princess Jellyfish']], all *Neon Genesis Evangelion, final half *Attack On Titan, all *Adventure Time, middle of season 5 *Hannibal, season 2 *Luther, all *The Vicar of Dibley, currently up to season 1 and following specials *Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, all *House of Cards, season 1 *The Fall, season 2 *Dexter, season 1 and 2 2015 * ''The Daily Show, as it came out *''Dexter, season 3 and 4 * 'Rick & Morty, season 1 and, as it came out, 2 * [[Hannibal (TV series)|Hannibal]], season 3 *Humans, season 1 *''Adventure Time'' end of season 5 and most of season 6 *''Pride and Prejudice'' *Les Revenants, season 2 2016 *''Humans'', season 1 (II) *The Strain, season 1 *The X-Files, season 10 *The Wire, season 1 *Stranger Things, season 1 *''Anohana'' *''Elfen Lied'' (II) *''Black Mirror'', season 3 *The Fall, season 3 *Planet Earth, season 2 *Humans, season 2 *Westworld, season 1 2017 *''Alan Partridge, season 1 (III probably) *Alan Partridge'', season 2 (III probably) *Utopia, season 1 *The Wire, season 3 *Sherlock, season 4 *The Wire, season 4 *''One Punch Man'' *The Wire, season 5 *''Luther, season 3 (II) *Luther'', season 4 (II) *Ozark, season 1 *Mindhunter, season 1 *Stranger Things 2' *Blue Planet II'' *''QI, season O 2018 *Absolutely Fabulous, seasons 1 and 2 *Peaky Blinders, season 1 *The Hunt (TV series)'' *''Westworld, season 2 *Humans, season 3 *Better Call Saul, season 1 *Breaking Bad, all seasons (II) *Bodyguard, season 1 *Ozark, seasons 1 and 2 2019 *[[Luther|'Luther']], season 5'' *''[[Dynasties|'Dynasties']]'' *''After Life'' *''Our Planet'' *''Love, Death and Robots'' *''Chernobyl'' *''Mindhunter'', season 2 *[[His Dark Materials (TV series)|''His Dark Materials]], season 1 *[[Seven Worlds, One Planet|''Seven Worlds, One Planet]] *[[The Mandalorian|''The Mandalorian]], season 1 2020 *Dracula'' *''Rick and Morty'', season 2 (II) *[[Giri / Haji|''Giri / Haji'']] Category:Lists Category:TV series lists